Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method, a control system, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing thereon a program for keeping colors printed by image forming apparatuses consistent.
Description of the Related Art
An amount of ink ejected by image forming apparatuses such as printers changes due to factors such as aging of the print head. Consequently, colors printed on recording media such as paper may vary even if images are formed based on the same image data. To avoid such variations, so-called calibration is available which enables correction of input image data to print consistent colors on recording media. During calibration, a color patch is printed on a recording medium by the print head, a measurement is performed on the color patch, and a color correction process is performed on input image data based on the measurement result.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-214269 discloses a management system that manages color correction statuses of a plurality of image output apparatuses serving as management targets. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-214269, a user specifies a media type, and a color-correction-information application status for the specified media type can be presented. Although information indicating whether or not calibration can be performed for each media type is held by each image output apparatus, the user is required to specify a media type which the user has decided to use in calibration from a media type list each time calibration is performed.